


Rafflesia

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Faeries - Freeform, Fairies, Magic, Plant Magic, Plant Powers, fae, the fastest way to a working mother's heart is a bouquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: The list was fairly common and assuredly doable, but at the bottom was something Risko hadn’t heard of in a while.





	Rafflesia

“Risko!” The figure in the garden looked up to see a teenage girl running towards her, sun dress billowing. “Mom just gave me the day’s orders, here.” Risko took the list in hand and scanned it. Daffodils, magnolias, roses … mostly the usual stuff. At the bottom however was something Risko hadn’t heard of in a while.

“ ‘o is ordering ‘zese flowers?”  the Frenchie asked, pointing to the _Rafflesia_ printed in Jane’s beautiful scrawl.

“Oh,” Mary said, looking at it, “Some older woman saying it was for her mother. A dozen, if I recall.”

Risko shook her head swiftly.  “Non, ‘zis is no common flower, Mary. ‘Zis can kill you faster ‘zan a gun. You said she wanted a dozen? She is planning a murder, _cherie_ , and I need to know ‘o made ‘ze order. ”


End file.
